shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Galcion/Devil Fruit Template Organization
Hey Guys! Wow, I just realized how much of a to-do list there is. Anyway, this item is about the Devil Fruit Template page. By my rough count there are 154 DFs in the Template and there are 226 with Devil Fruit as a category. So... If your DF pages do not have the template at the bottem, please add them, or at least comment which ones need it. If possible as well try to add those DFs to the Template. Also, if anyone wants to offer help with this, I'll gladly take it. Just keep me posted on what you're doing. Thanks! Here's the list of DFs that need to be added to the Template along with some side notes and possible corrections: Mushi Mushi no Mi, Model: Black Widow Birudo Birudo no Mi Charade Charade no Mi Chen Chen no Mi Chita Chita no Mi (which I think should be deleted as it was used as an anime only DF) Yaku Yaku no Mi Dorei Dorei no Mi Dēta Dēta no Mi Emo Emo no Mi (potential name chage/translation) Aku Aku no Mi Force Force no Mi (should be renamed Foosu Foosu no Mi) Futagoza Futagoz no Mi (better translation/shorten translation) Futso Futso no Mi Girochin Girochin no Mi (shorten translation) Giten Giten no Mi Goldfreed/Seigyo Seigyo no Mi Guru Guru no Mi Gyaku Gyaku no Mi Haka Haka no Mi Hebereke Hebereke no Mi (shorten translation) Hebi Hebi no Mi, Model: Inland Taipan Henko Henko no Mi Hibiki Hibiki no Mi Hidora Hidora no Mi (should be renamed Tatsu Tatsu no Mi, Model: Hydra Hito Hito no Mi, Model: Ghost Hito Hito no Mi, Model: Menos Hito Hito no Mi, Model: Talos Hito Hito no Mi, Model: Shinigami Hito Hito no Mi, Model: Zombie Hito Hito no Mi, Model:Yōkai (may have a problem with this as this looks like another Demon zoan) Hosha Hosha no Mi Hotai Hotai no Mi Houritsu Houritsu no Mi Inferno Inferno no Mi (seems to conflict with Mera Mera no Mi/Atsu Atsu no Mi also should be renamed) Inu Inu no Mi, Model: Cerberus Inu Inu no Mi, Model: Terrier Inu Inu no Mi, Model: Golden Wolf Itachi Itachi no Mi Jane's unnamed devil fruit (should be... named) Kana Kana no Mi Karu Karu no Mi Kawaii Kawaii no Mi Kenkon Kenkon no Mi Kieru Kieru no Mi Konbo Konbo no Mi, Model: Fire and Light Korudo Korudo no Mi Kuma Kuma no Mi, Model: Black Bear (There are two. One of the pages should be deleted) Kurasi Kurasi no Mi Kuro Kuro no Mi Kyo Kyo no Mi Kyofu Kyofu no Mi Magnet Magnet no Mi (translation) Migi Haiba Atcha (needs to be renamed) Mijin Mijin no Mi Neicha Neicha no Mi Niji Niji no Mi Nuu Nuu no Mi Oiru Oiru no Mi Ongaku Ongaku no Mi Oni Oni no Mi, Model: Behemoth Oni Oni no Mi, Model: Daitengu Oni Oni no Mi, Model: Sea Devil Ran Ran no Mi Reibei Reibei no Mi Reikei Reikei no Mi Roketto Roketto no Mi Ryu Ryu no Mi (needs either specification or deletion) Sacchi Sacchi no Mi Sakkaku Sakkaku no Mi Samui Samui no Mi Saru Saru no Mi, Model: Hihi Senkou Senkou no Mi Shinzui Shinzui no Mi Shiro Shiro no Mi Shokki Shokki no Mi Sora Sora no Mi Sugoi Sugoi no Mi Suigin Suigin no Mi Suk Suk no Mi Susu Susu no Mi Taiyo Taiyo no Mi Tanzou Tanzou no Mi Tatsu Tatsu no Mi, Model: Apocolyptic Dragon Tori Tori no Mi, Model Eagle (should be deleted/remade as it was taken by a movie character) Tori Tori no Mi, Model: Black-Winged Great Demon (really needs a better name/and needs to be discussed with other demon fruits.) Uma Uma no Mi Model Pegasus Youmei Youmei no Mi Yōso Yōso no mi (should be capitalized) Category:Blog posts